bffbest friends for never
by kickinitwithyou2
Summary: Kim secretly likes jack but keeps it a secret because jack has a girlfriend. But when Kim finds out his girlfriend is cheating on him she protest. Here's a hint: "I regret ever being your friend" I think you want to find out what happens. Better than it sounds. R and review. kick. This story was normally called "I regret ever being your friend"
1. my cousin cece

**yah new story thanks for voting.**

**Jack POV**

**My mom and I are driving to the airport to pick up my cousin Cece and her friends. I'm mad because I was going to go on a date with my girlfriend Donna. My mom thinks I shouldn't date her but what does she know I love her I think.**

**"Where here" my mom said pulling up in the parking lot.(sorry forgot to turn this of)**

Line skip

"Nice to meet you Cece this is jack" she said gesturing to me. " hey" I said. My mom gave me the be nice look. "Well this is deuce, ty,rocky,tinka and Flynn." Cece said gesturing to everyone. " well now that we met everyone let's get goin.

Line skip in the car

" so jack what do like and what don't you like" rocky asks me.

"Well for starters I don't like sisi-""it's Cece" she said cutting me of and glaring at me. "As I was saying

...I like karate" I said smugly in Cece's face. "Really what belt are you"rock ask interested. I sorta like this girl. How are she and Cece best friend. " 2 nd degree blackbelt" that got everyone else to focus on our conversation. This is gonna be a fun summer.

**sorry it was so short I'm writing this at 1:50am right now. (Sunday, may,2014)**


	2. author note

**hey guys. Sorry to say this but I'm sick. Don't worry I'll try and update every well maybe some stories tommorrow. Don't worry I won't be sick for long.**


	3. queen bee always wins

**kim pov**

I wish jack didn't have a girlfriend. I love him but he never notices. Well i am happy he's happy. I just got to stay out of the way. But at least we get to spend the whole day tomorrow together. Wait a second is that donna! And brad...! Kissing. "See you later brad" that hell of a devil says walking away. "Donna I saw what you did and I'm telling jack" I said coming out from my hiding place. "Oh please crawfish like he'd ever choose you over his sweet girlfriend. Face it. I've got jack wrapped around my finger. And I can make him do whatever I want. So go on tell him. Soon enough he'll get rid of you losers." She says turning her back and walking away at the end. "What makes you think he won't believe me!" I shouted causing her to turn around."listen crawfish he's using you for what your made 4. To be used and thrown away. Why would he believe a soar loser like you when he has this." She said gesturing to herself as this. That was enough to get me running home crying. I'm now in my room on my bed threading tears to not fall. "Your not gonna cry, your not gonna cry" too late. I promise that I'll tell jack what happened tomorrow. I promise.


	4. note to readers

**ok you guys scare me. When I don't get reviews I think people don't like it. So tell me you like it so I update.**


	5. talk to me but who are they

**Glad you guys like it **

jack** pov**

everyone has settled down. Wait did I just say settled down. I'm turning into my mom. Whatever after everyone was done UNPACKING we watched tv while mom made breakfast. "Jack kim is coming over." Mom said coming in. "Wait doesn't she have school". Since everyone just came I got to skip school today and knew too. And it's the last week of school. Everyone was now foccucing on our conversation. "Well since she has a high I Q the principal said she could skip the week if she wants." Mom said. " high iQ must be a nerd now I'm less interested"ty said leaning back in his chair. "When is she coming" she looked at her watch and said "2 minutes (kim walks through door. Not litteraly) make that 2 seconds" mom said and walked back into the kitchen. " hey jack_who are these people." Kim said and cut of when she saw the guys. "Ty, deuce,tinka,rocky,cece."they said gesturing to thereselves. "Cece is my stepsister now and she is staying over for the summer with her friends." I said. "Ok we'll talk about that later. But I need to talk to you about something important.

**Sorry for cliffy I actually wanted to continue cause I had ideas which is rare so I wanted to tease you. See you next time.**


	6. tyler

**ty pov**

I was so wrong kim wasn't a nerd she was hot. I'm regretting my words now. "Hu woooow." I said amazed at her beauty. "Cece, rocky, tinka,ty,deauce,ty" we all said gesturing to ourselves and I did it twice to get my self noticed. "Jack I need to talk to you in private, now." Oh I so which I was him. I don't like the fact there holding hands. "Guys we'll be right back" universe would it be wrong if I eavesdroped. *thunder booms and lightning clashes* I'm gonna take that as a yes. I followed them to were they were going and hid when they stopped. At first it was quite quiet (see what I did) until kim spoke. "Look jack when I was walking in the mall I saw donna with brody so I eavesdroped on the_" jack cut her of at eavesdroped. "Wait you eavesdroped on my girlfriend_" he shouted. "That's not the point she cheated on you" kim shouted back. She looks cute when she's mad."I can't believe you would make up a lie like that!" Jack said. "I'm not lying" she shouted. "You know what just leave I don't need you or your lies." He walks away and leave her there to cry. I have to do something about this. "You okay." I asked sitting beside the sad girl now on the floor. "What do you want" ok that hurt but remember who is hurting now. "I wanna help you." I said putting my arm around her. "Thanks" she said. "Let's go to the living room" I said. "No" she pulled me back down. "It's okay I'll be with you all the way." We both stand up with my arm still around her. We get to the living room and everyone looks at me while jack glares. "Oh my gosh hun what happened" Jack's mom asks kim. "Jack" is all kim managed to say. "Jackson.!" Before his mom could protest jack ran upstairs. "You know what hun should stay over theres gonna be a thunderstorm soon." With that said his mom took kim with her. "Thanks ty."

**r&r**

**to be continued...**


End file.
